Mates for Life
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Benlos version of the movie
1. Chapter 1

Ben's POV

As I was fitted into my Auradon blue coronation suit my gaze wandered out the window to the Isle of the Lost..towards my mate. Thanks to the pull and my "Beast genes" I knew they were there. I had to bring them here so when I become king I'll have my future queen by my side. Plus the children of the villains were innocent. I would bring the four I had narrowed it down to, as soon as I see them I would know which was destined for me. Just one more day.

Carlos' POV the next day

I wouldn't tell Mal, Evie, or Jay this but I was glad we were going to Auradon even though there was probably going to be dogs there, YIKES! I had to get away from Mother...I can't even describe how crazy the lady was. I loved her of course but I cannot spend the rest of my life touching up roots and scraping bunions or her talking to that stuffed head... Plus there was something drawing me to Auradon, maybe someone.

As I sat in the limo I helped myself to something called chocolate, which is really good, super sweet or a bit bitter depending on the color, and clutched at something soft and that smelled really good, spice and grass...and something I couldn't place.

Of course by the time we reached Auradon Prep Jay had tried to swipe my soft thing. I resisted as much as I could.

"No!" I cried. "You got everything else, why do you want whatever this is?" Jay knocked me to the ground but before he could answer a boy with brown hair and greenish eyes pushed him off roaring.

"LET GO OF MY MATE!" He helped me up and checked me for injuries. "are you alright my darling?"

"Y...yes," I said. "Who...are..you? And why did you call me your..."

"Ben, future king of Auradon. And you my love are the one meant to be my queen, and you shall be." He pulled me close hw had the same scent as the soft thing. "Tell me your name."

"Carlos de Vil." I tried not to blush because the whole school was watching.

My friends were gawking at us. I could practically see Mal's brain churning as she added this to which ever plan she had to steal the wand.

Ben began to pull me toward the school, my friends followed.

"Benny-boo, you can't be serious! I'm your mate!" a girl with dark hair screeched.

Ben turned and glared at her before leading us off again.

Later I sat with my friends in Mal and Evie's dorm room, I was playing a video game, not paying attention to Evie as she measured me. Jay was scanning his scores, and Mal was flipping through her spell book.

"You nervous Carlos?" Evie asked taking her last measurement.

Apparently as Ben's "Future Queen" ( ha ha very funny Jay) I get to sleep in the guest suite in Ben's rooms at his parents castle. And that means I get to have dinner with them tonight. Evie was more excited than me as she furiously sewed.

"N...no."

Mal looked up and said."Being close to ben will help us get the wand, not exactly what we planned but..."

Oh right, the plan. Being close to the prince all day made me forget. I had this feeling Ben was what I was searching for.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos POV

Ben met me at the base of the castle staircase in a smart Auradon blue suit. He led me up to the top where King Adam and Queen Belle waited. They looked just like the pictures the Islanders liked to deface.

"Mom, Dad this is Carlos de Vil, my mate." Ben said pulling me to him.

Queen Belle surprised me by moving in for a hug. "Welcome to the family Dear."

I awkwardly returned the embrace. "Thank you. Your Majesty."

"Call me Mom, I insist."

I gulped. "O...OK...Mom." For once the word didn't leave a sour apple taste in my mouth. It felt...nice.

The king studied me with suspicious eyes. After a few minutes though he seemed appeased. "Good job son."

Ben beamed. "Thanks Pop."

Dinner was literally the best thing I had ever tasted. Though after fourteen years of rotten food anything would have tasted good. Queen... I mean Mom asked me all about my life on the Isle of the Lost, how I met my friends and the like. When questions about Cruella came up over tea and dessert (that Mrs. Potts was a wiz with a kettle) I found myself trusting them, Ben especially, and opening up about the abuse and neglect I had suffered, the dark closet, the beatings, the hard work, all of it, not even my friends knew how bad it got. They stared at me in bewilderment until...

"Oh, no... Belle get Carlos out of here, I'll calm him down."

Mom grabbed me and rushed out of the room. But not before I could see Ben hunched over, fur and horns sprouting from him, his eyes glowing emerald.

"Mom, what's happening?"I demanded as we walked up the stairs.

She sighed. "Carlos when Ben get's angry he morphs into a beast, when he found out about your abuse he lost it." She opened a door. "These are your and Ben's rooms. Now remember, when Ben comes in here he will be in human form but the Beast will most likely be in control. Keep him calm and remember he will not hurt you. Goodnight."

"Night Mom."

As soon as I was left alone I changed into a pair of soft pajamas and sat on the couch waiting for Ben. He came in a few minutes later, eyes still glowing.

"Mate, come to me." his voice was low and rough, like a growl.

I did as I was told, and was wrapped in his arms. His warm breath puffing against my lips.

"Show me, your scars, show me."

"Ben, I don't think..."

"SHOW ME!"

I sighed. "OK just don't...tell me how ugly I am." My shirt came up inch by inch until it was off and I turned my back to him. I could feel him trace every scar, circle every burn.

"My mate you are still beautiful in my eyes." he kissed my bare shoulder making me blush and shiver.

"I'm tired Ben. Can we go to sleep."

"As you wish." Picking me up in a bridal carry he brought me into his room.

It was large and golden with a king sized blue covered bed that he tucked me into. I snuggled into the now familiar scent. By the time I opened my eyes again he was coming back from the bathroom in blue pajama pants with yellow crowns, and no shirt. He joined me in bed.

"Go to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos' POV.

the next day...

I was in my bed at Auradon Regional Hospital. Ben had not left my side from the moment I had returned from surgery. My throat still burned but Ben seemed to know how to dull the now he was feeding me chocolate ice cream.

"I don't get it," he said to my friends who were sitting on my other side. "Why have his tonsils not been removed before now."

"Cruella never allowed it. I think she enjoys my little bro's pain," said Jay.

"Makes me want to hurt her more," Ben said.

"Get in line Pal," growled Mal flipping through her spell book.

For only being in Auradon almost a day it astounded me how many people cared about me. Already I had a pot of yellow daisies from Fairy Godmother and her daughter Jane, a balloon and an aray of flowers from Mom and Dad. And a huge stuffed bear from Ben's tourney team.

Of course from Ben...a new friend. The campus mutt named Dude, who was brown, small, and really sweet. Again Cruella was wrong. Instead of tearing me limb from limb, Dude just licked my nose. Mom and Dad had taken him home.

"Ben?" My voice was hoarse.

"Yes my love?"

"Could you lay with me?"

"Of course."

As I relaxed into his embrace I began to think. Ben was what I had been missing, but I was destined to be evil. Cruella would never let me marry or even date him. Plus we had a wand to steal. My head hurt from all the thinking.

 _A million thoughts in my head_  
 _Should I let my heart keep listening_  
 _'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_  
 _Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide_  
 _What's wrong, what's right_  
 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh, yeah_  
 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
 _Ah oh, if only_  
 _If only_

 _Every step, every word,_  
 _With every hour I am falling in_  
 _To something new, something brave_  
 _To someone I, I have never been_

 _I can't decide_  
 _What's wrong, what's right_  
 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh, yeah_  
 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
 _Ah oh, if only_  
 _Yeah_

I looked at Ben, who smiled making my heart flutter.

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the truth all comes out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh..._  
 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
 _Ah oh..._

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only_  
 _If only_

"Carlos...Carlos..." Ben calling me pulled me from my thinking. "Are you alright darling?should I call the nurse?"

"No, i'm fine just thinking."

 _I don't want to be evil. I want to be good. And be with Ben._


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's POV.

It's been almost a week with my little mate at my side. A week of pure bliss. My inner beast seemed to be hyper aware of everyone that seemed to close to Carlos. I had persuaded him to join tourney with Jay and I, and every one on the team seemed to treat him as a little brother. Well, all except for Chad. He looked at _**my**_ mate as if he were _**his**_ mate. See the problem here?

It was the day of the big game between the Sherwood Falcons and us. I was walking towards Carlos' private "Queen" lesson with Mom he had every day after Remedial Goodness 101. Dad met me at the door, I smiled and he smiled back before we looked in through the crack in the door. We could hear them talking as she attempted to teach him to waltz...

"Mom," Carlos said."Whenever I see Ben I feel...warm. Is that love?"

Mom smiled "Part of it, I felt that around Adam when he gave me the library,"

"Gee thanks Belle," Dad interrupted walking in proving we were eavesdropping.

I followed with a shy smile.

"Hey Dad, hey Ben."

"May I cut in?" I asked before pulling my little mate toward me. We gazed into each others eyes and smiled. Carlos rested his head on my chest, sighing.

"Ready for the game love?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Long story short we won the game, that isn't important, what was important was the gift I had prepared for my mate. I grabbed the gold microphone.

"I love you Carlos and I will prove it right now." turning to Doug I said, "Give me a beat."

An R&B stomp started to play. As I sang I looked directly at Carlos who had gone to hug Mom and Dad

 **Did I mention...  
That I'm in love with you.  
And did I mention...  
There's nothing I can do.  
And did I happen to say  
I dream of you everyday?  
But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey  
(Hey!)  
That's okay  
(Hey!)**

 **I met this boy that rocked my world like it's never been rocked  
And now I'm living just for him and I won't ever stop  
I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me.  
But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees.**

 **Because my love for you is Ridiculous.  
I never knew  
(Who knew?)  
That it can be like this.  
My love for you is Ridiculous  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!  
(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)  
It's...  
(RIDICULOUS!)  
Just...  
(RIDICULOUS!)  
And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.**

 **Well did I mention...  
That I'm in love with you  
And did I mention  
There's nothing I can do.  
And did I happen to say  
I dream of you everyday?  
But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey  
(Yeah!)  
If that's okay.**

 **I gotta know which way to go, common gimme a sign  
You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine.  
Don't want to go another minute even without you  
'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do.**

 **Because my love for you is Ridiculous.  
I never knew  
(Who knew?)  
That it can be like this.  
My love for you is Ridiculous  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!  
(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)  
It's...  
(RIDICULOUS!)  
Just...  
(RIDICULOUS!)  
And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.  
C'mon now!**

 **(Oh yeah!)  
(Ya-ow!)  
(Alright!)  
(Alright!)**

 **Because my love for you is Ridiculous.  
I never knew  
(Who knew?)  
That it can be like this.  
My love for you is Ridiculous  
My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!  
(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)  
It's...  
(RIDICULOUS!)  
Just...  
(RIDICULOUS!)  
And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.  
C'mon now! **

I ended right in front of him and as I'd hoped he granted my wish and kissed me. His lips were so soft and tasted of the chocolate he seemed to crave so much. I deepened the kiss and turned him into a dip. The crowd cheered as his fingers tangled in my hair. My lips tingled as we pulled away.

"Carlos, go to the coronation with me?"

"Yes," he said with a smile."

"HE SAID YES!" I shouted spinning him around.

Jay walked up to us. "C'mon dudes the whole teams waiting for you."

"One second," I said before deftly replacing Carlos' jersey with mine. _Now Chad can't depute who this beauty belongs to._


End file.
